Elliot McCall
Elliott McCall was a student at Shimer College in the early Seminary period. He is listed as a student in the 1862 Triennial Catalogue, indicating that he had attended at some point during the preceding three years. Shimer connections *Brother of alum Samuel McCall Profiled *in Memoirs of Allegheny County, 1904, pp. 238-239: *:ELLIOT McCALL, senior partner of the firm of McCall, Rowlan & Newburn, live-stock brokers, is a native of Franklin county, Pa., having been born in the city of Chambersburg, Dec. 13, 1842. While he was still in his early boyhood, his parents removed to Mt. Carroll, Ill. Here Mr. McCall attended a private school and afterwards graduated from the Mt. Carroll academy. For several years he assisted his father, Henry McCall, in the management of his farms, and in buying and shipping cattle. In 1864 he enlisted as a private in Company A, 145th Illinois infantry. The regiment was assigned to detail duty until the following summer, when the men were honorably discharged at Springfield, Ill. While serving with his regiment, Mr. McCall was one of the 100 men detailed to guard the remains of President Lincoln in the Springfield cemetery. After the war he returned to Mt. Carroll, where he again became associated with his father in farming and live-stock operations. About this time he also taught school a few terms. At Fairhaven, Ill., was a school that had trouble to retain a teacher on account of unruly boys. Mr. McCall held a high-grade certificate and was given the principalship at Fairhaven. He soon discovered that heroic treatment was the only thing that would be of any avail in the management of the school, so he called up three of the ringleaders in mischief and gave them a severe drubbing. His determined methods won the respect of the young ruffians, and the school afterwards became one of the best in the county. In 1868 Mr. McCall came to Pittsburg with a carload of horses. After disposing of them he decided to remain in Pittsburg, and became associated with the firm of Saddly, Havens & Co., at the central stockyards. Later the firm was known as Saddly & McCall, and still later as McCall & Co. For the last twelve years he has been at the head of the firm of McCall, Rowlan & Newburn, doing a general live-stock brokerage business, and is one of the best-known houses of its kind in the east. Mr. McCall is a republican, and although he takes a lively interest in political contests, he could never be persuaded to become a candidate for public office, preferring to devote his time and talents to his live-stock business, for which he is peculiarly adapted. His brother, Samuel W. McCall, has for many years represented the eighth Massachusetts district in congress. *in "Elliott McCall" (obituary), Pittsburgh Press, 1905-03-11, p. 3: *:Elliott McCall, 62 years old, a member of the firm of McCall, Newburn & Joyce, stock dealers of Herrs Island, died yesterday at the Allegheny General Hospital, after an illness of several months. Mr. McCall had been a patient at the hospital for two weeks and only last Wednesday Dr. William Osler, the Baltimore physician, was called here in consultation on his case. Mr. McCall was born in Chambersburg, Franklin County, Pa., and while still a boy removed with his parents to Mt. Carroll, Ill. Here he attended school and was graduated from the Mt. Carroll Academy. For a number of years after hs graduation he assisted his father, Henry McCall, in the management of his farms and in buying and shipping cattle. In 1864 he enlisted as a private in the One Hundred and Forty-fifth Illinois Infantry Regiment and was on detail duty until the following summer, when the men were honorably discharged at Springfield, Ill. *:While serving with the regiment Mr. McCall was one of the one hundred men detailed to guard the remains of President Lincoln in the Springfield Cemetery. After the war Mr. McCall returned to Mt. Carroll, where he again aided his father in farming and live stock operations. In 1868 he came to Pittsburg with a carload of horses and became associated with Saddly, Haven & Co, at the Central Stock Yards. The firm subsequently became Saddly & McCall, and later McCall & Co. For the last 12 years he was the head of the firm of McCall, Rowland & Newburn. Mr. Rowland died three years ago, when the firm became McCall, Newburn & Joyce. Mr. McCall owned a stable of fine horses at Greensburg and sold the mare Kate McCall to John D. Rockefeller several years ago for $11,000. Mr. McCall was a member of the Elks and of the Grand Army of the Republic, and had lived for 33 years at the East End Hotel, and was well-known in that section of the city. He never married. In addition to his brother, Congressman S.W. McCall, of Massachusetts, he is survived by two brothers, H.S. McCall, of Greensburg, and Henry McCall, of Chicago, and one sister, Mrs. Harry G. Sharpneck, of Pittsburg. Mentioned References Category:Educators Category:Civil War veterans